


Nalu: I Thought You Were Dead!

by Kaycha



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hurt, Love, Nalu - Freeform, kiss, natsu x lucy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-11-02 06:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20656373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaycha/pseuds/Kaycha





	Nalu: I Thought You Were Dead!

It had been a few days after the battle of Alverez. Work was well under way to repair and fix what had been destroyed in the attack. Lucy and Natsu had been given a day to rest and recover and the blonde was currently sitting at her desk, writing furiously. 

Natsu sat on the couch in her apartment. He was oddly quiet and still. Lucy looked up from her writing curious as to what was bothering the dragon slayer. “Hey, Natsu, is everything ok? You haven’t bothered me once since we got here,” Lucy asked. 

“I’m fine,” Natsu sighed, not looking at her.

Lucy pursed her lips in annoyance. He was obviously lying. They had been together long enough to notice when something was bothering him and whatever it was, was really bothering him.   
“You can’t hide it from me Natsu. I know there is something on your mind,” she said. Lucy pushed her chair back and turned around to look at him. “Please, Natsu. You’re my best friend. I don’t like seeing you upset.”

Natsu finally looked at her. The look in his eyes sent a pain straight through Lucy’s chest. “I thought you were dead,” he said softly. 

Lucy’s breath caught as she remembered him freaking out when she was knocked unconscious during the battle. She got up from the chair and went and sat next to him. Natsu turned away as she approached, trying to hide his expression.“It’s ok Natsu, I’m right here, I’m fine,” Lucy reassured her friend.

“I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!” Natsu shouted, jumping up and pacing around the room. “AGAIN! It was just like what happened in Crocus, only this time it was you! MY Lucy! I thought I had lost you.”

Lucy sat there in shock. She hadn’t realized just how much that had affected him. “I’m fine Natsu. It’s ok, I’m right here.”

“It’s not fine!” Natsu snapped.

Lucy felt the anger build up inside her when he yelled at her. “I know how you feel Natsu. It’s scary.”

“How would you know? You were the one unconscious,” Natsu growled. 

That lit Lucy’s fuse. “Yeah, I was, and before that I watched you while you were unconscious! I had to sit there unable to do anything while you suffered!” Tears started to form in Lucy’s eyes. “Happy and I listen to them tell us that you were going to die! Y-you were so cold. It was like your warmth was fading and I would never get to feel it again.” She looked down at her hands fisted in her lap as tears started to run down her cheeks. “I was so scared Natsu. You had just come back! I missed you so much and now I was going to lose you again!” 

Natsu stood there is complete shock. He hadn’t realized just how Lucy felt. He moved back to his spot on the couch and put his arm around the blonde. “I’m sorry, Lucy, I didn’t think –“

“No, you didn’t think, did you? You seriously believe that you are the only one who has had to suffer? I love you so much, and I had to watch you almost die!” Lucy glared at up at him. She was surprised to see a huge grin on his face.

“Can you say that again?” Natsu asked, moving closer.

“Say what?” Lucy asked wiping her eyes. “I can’t believe you are smiling while I’m sitting here crying!”

“The last thing you said,” Natsu said, pushing her hair behind her ear.

“You’re not the only one who had to suffer?” 

“No… after that,”

Lucy’s face flushed scarlet when she realized what he was talking about. OMG! Did I really say that? she thought to herself. Natsu’s grin got even wider when he saw the blush on her cheeks. “I still haven’t told you what I wanted to do after the battle with Alverez,” he said cupping her cheek.

“W-what was that?” Lucy stammered trying keep him focused on changing the conversation.

“Nope, you have to say that again first,” he said leaning in.

“You almost died,” 

Natsu shook his head. “Try again,”

“I love you so much,” she whispered.

“That was it,” Natsu said before crashing his lips against hers. Lucy melted into the kiss as he pulled her even closer. She never thought that Natsu would actually be kissing her. She fisted her hands in his hair, wanting more contact with her dragon slayer. They broke apart, both slightly panting.

“What was it you wanted to do?” Lucy asked in a dazed.

“I love you too, Luce,” Natsu said before pulling her in for another kiss.


End file.
